Distance
by DokiDanceFever
Summary: Miku left her childhood friend Luka when they were only kids, but now they're all grown up. Luka's just an average woman but Miku's a pop sensation, what happens when these two meet for the first time in ten years?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome! this is my first Negitoro fic, and i wanted to do it on something that i know alot about... Distance. I'm dedicating this fic to a good friend of mine (you know who you are) so enjoy :3 Also, before you begin this is going to be yuri/shoujo-ai, so no flamers please~ and with that said, read and review plz? :3

* * *

"Miku-chan... Don't leave me!"

A ten year old Luka sat in Miku's yard, tears streaking down her face.

"It'll be okay Luka-chan, I'll come back" The young girl promised, wrapping her arms around the crying form of her best friend.

"But that's never how it works! You always see that in movies but it's not true! You'll never come back and I know it..." Luka managed to get out through sobs.

"Luka-chan, when have I ever let you down? I promise, I'll come back to visit, I would never just leave you here..."

Luka smiled and looked at the teal haired girl, "Miku..." She embraced the girl back, tears still flowing from her blue eyes.

Miku lightly stroked Luka's hair, "Shh..."

-x-

It had been ten years since Miku moved away and Luka was still as lonely as she was the day that she left. Sure, she talked to Miku over the phone, but that was hardly enough. Miku was now a pop idol, so she never had time to visit Luka like she promised she would, in fact, she hadn't come to see her yet...

Luka had lost the urge to do anything with her life at sixteen and slowly began to decline from there. She began to weep, sometimes staying home from school for weeks at a time, not even noticing the time that had passed by before she graduated, and all of a sudden she was thrown into reality.

Being an adult was hard, Luka could just barely scrape by each month with her job in retail. Her apartment was cramped because at the time all she had was a small amount of savings from when she was a child. She hated her life, she hated living every day knowing that somewhere out there was her childhood friend, singing and relaxing in some fancy hotel, getting gourmet food for every meal.

She was sick, sick of her job, sick of her home, and most of all, sick of being alone. All she wanted was to be with Miku again...

Luka was now sitting in a small cafe on her street, surfing the net on her cheap laptop and drinking coffee. Luka really hated coffee, but it seemed to keep her awake, which was something she really needed. Sleep encompassed most of her free time nowadays.

She found herself looking at Miku's blog quite often, to the point where she had made it her homepage. When she opened the browser, the newest entry was a contest, a contest for tickets to her next concert. Luka didn't have many friends that she would want to take, and if she did take one of her friends they would probably think she was a freak for wanting to go to a Hatsune Miku concert at twenty years old, but she decided to go for it anyways.

And now, to wait, if she had won, within a week the tickets would be in her mailbox, if not, well... let's just say that Luka most certainly wouldn't be happy.

-x-

Ten years was a long time, ten whole years without Luka, her only love.

Miku sighed, remembering the day that she moved away to go train at Crypton, a school known for the idols that came from it. She was sad to leave Luka, but she promised she would come back, she would, right?

Years passed and the Girl became a pop sensation at sixteen with her first song "World is Mine". Throughout all of those years all Miku could seem to think about was Luka. Whenever she had time she would call Luka, having short conversations about how things were going, occasionally they would laugh together, sharing memories that they had of each other.

She wondered... Luka was probably twenty by now. She had probably changed drastically from what the girl had remembered. She was probably much more mature physically, Miku already knew that she had matured mentally and she loved it. She loved everything about the girl, from her laugh to the way she would sometimes sing with Miku over the phone before she went to bed.

But that proved not to be enough for the girl, she wanted more than just short conversations whenever she had time, she wanted to be with Luka. She wanted to hold Luka just like she had on the day that she left, she wanted to tell her that everything was okay, that she was here now and she shouldn't worry about a thing anymore, but she couldn't.

Ever since her first record deal her manager insisted that she go on a world tour. She got to see so many beautiful places ranging from Greece to Egypt to Brazil, but she wanted to see all those places with Luka, she was tired of always being alone, tired of going to empty hotel rooms every night, and tired of being everybody's toy, but her father insisted that she go on to be an idol.

She sat on her bed, or rather the hotel bed, staring at the page of her blog. Then she got it, the chance of a lifetime, Luka read her blog, right? She had to have...

_'Hey there everyone! I'm proud to say that we have two extra tickets to my next concert and I'll be giving them away, free of charge! just signup and you could have VIP passes to the next Hatsune Miku concert! to whoever wins, see you there! best of luck!_

_~The one and only, Hatsune Miku~'_

"That should catch her attention!" exclaimed Miku, putting the final touches on her blog for the contest. And now she waits... Luka has one week to sign up for the contest and the tickets will be all hers...

* * *

**A/N:** well, hope you guys like it, I'll definitely be continuing this one, because it's an idea that i myself really like, reviews are encouraged so... review plz? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Welcome back! I would like to say, thanks for the reviews! They really help me out alot! hope you guys have been looking forward to this because i know i have! And now for what you've been waiting for... Chapter two! Enjoy~

* * *

A week had passed since Luka had entered the contest, and things were as dull as ever. Life seemed to slow to a halt as each day passed, making even simple things like showering seem to take hours on end. Everybody else seemed fine, except for Luka. How could they go on with smiles on their faces every day? How did they manage to stay so happy, knowing that they were all slaves of time? Luka pondered this often, why could everybody else be happy and not her? What did she ever do to deserve this?

Luka rose from her bed, wiping the sleep away from her eyes. She proceeded to her dresser like every other morning and picked out her outfit. She was a machine, moving on instinct rather than moving to her own accord. Even dressing herself in the morning seemed depressing.

Same clothes, same apartment, same job, same... emptiness. She felt as though there was a gaping hole in her chest and she could only fill it with one unreachable thing. Sure, she had tried to fill the void with many things, but none of them particularly caught her interest. Sewing, starting a collection, writing, drawing, even relationships never seemed to last. After about a couple of days she would get bored and move on to something new to try and fill the emptiness.

Soon she was off to that same mediocre job that she so wished she could quit. She grabbed her bike from the small closet in the living area and pushed it out the door, just like every other morning. She pedaled off to work, taking in the scenery of the same dull path that it seemed like she had traced endless times...

-x-

Miku rose from the hotel bed, stretching her limbs with a smile on her face. Today was the day. It turns out Luka had actually entered the contest, but only once, unlike some of her other fans. She quickly texted her manager, telling him that she had to run an errand today and that she probably wouldn't be back until late. She knew this wasn't the best decision, but at least she had told him ahead of time.

Now to decide what to wear. Miku looked through all of the various clothes that she had packed for the journey, and couldn't find a single thing that she thought would impress Luka.

"AGH! This is aggravating!" Miku groaned, pulling her hair.

She looked through the piles of clothes that were now scattered on the floor and decided on a casual outfit rather than something flashy. The outfit she picked was simple, a teal button down shirt with a black tie and a pair of jeans. She looked in the mirror and tried to decide between wearing her hair in twin tails like she usually did or wearing it down, finally deciding on the latter before heading to Luka's apartment.

The drive there just welled up the excitement in her even more. All she ever seemed to see nowadays were bright lights and large groups of fans. The stardom was starting to take a toll on the young idol, sometimes she just wished she could run away from it all. But this is what everyone else wants, this is what will make everyone else happy. She can't just quit and abandon all of her dedicated fans, at times she just wished she could abandon them all. The only person she ever wanted to see again was Luka.

She drove up to a small apartment complex, wondering if this truly was the place where THE Luka Megurine lived. She checked the address and it proved to be correct, this was Luka's apartment complex.

It was a simple brick building with patches of ivy starting to grow on the sides of it, overall it looked pretty rundown. The neighborhood was no different, it seemed empty... lonely, for lack of a better word.

How could Luka have gone on living in such a dreary place for so long? Miku started pondering... What had Luka's life really been like for all these years? Miku didn't even know if she had a boyfriend or not. She tried to approach her on the subject once or twice, but she always said the same thing...

_"I'm not really sure"_

Those words rung in Miku's head for what seemed like ages. It was a little confusing at first, but the teal haired girl slowly started to understand what it meant. Luka was dating around. Now normally if one of her friends was dating around she was indifferent, and actually sometimes supported them in the idea, attempting to be the matchmaker and help them find who they were looking for, but this was Luka... Luka Megurine, the one she had grown to love over the past ten years.

She sat, She sat on the front porch and waited, waited for Luka to come. Hours passed by and Luka was nowhere to be seen, Miku started to wonder if this really was the place. She checked the address again and it was the same as before, this was the place. So why hadn't Luka shown up yet?

It was nearing five o'clock and Miku's stomach started to grumble.

"Man! What does it take to get some leeks around here?" She griped to herself.

The girl was now sulking, wondering if she would ever get to see the Luka that she had so longed to see for years. She put her face in her hands and sighed, 'Maybe it wasn't her who entered the contest after all...' She thought to herself.

She sat there, sulking for what seemed like hours but only proved to be about ten minutes.

She was lightly tapped on the back, "Miku?"

She could recognize that voice anywhere, it was imprinted on her brain... Luka. Luka Megurine was now standing right behind her, Luka Megurine had spoken her name, Luka Megurine had just touched her. She rose from her depressed state and turned to face the pink haired beauty.

"Luka..."

* * *

**A/N:** They met, but what happens next? I feel like i got a little bit repetitive in some parts of this chapter but, I felt like it added more uhh... Suspense or whatever you wanna call it, anyways... Keep the reviews coming! I love them! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yet again we meet, we're doing this quite often nowadays, no? Well... Welcome back! I hope you guys have liked it so far! enjoy~

* * *

Miku jumped up from where she was sitting and hugged Luka, tears of joy streaming from her crystalline blue eyes. This was her, in the flesh, the one she had longed for for years.

"W-What are you doing here?" Luka managed to sputter out, surprised by the sudden outburst of the teal haired girl.

"Well... You won the contest so I thought I would personally deliver the tickets!" Miku explained, "And well... here I am! It's been so long, Luka... I've missed you."

Luka giggled, "Miku, that's so like you it's not even funny! You seriously rigged the contest just to come and see me?"

Miku started to laugh along with her, everything was back to the way it should be, no more depression, no more sorrow, and no more waiting.

"You should come in, I think i have some leeks if you want negitoro." Said Luka, opening the door to her apartment.

"Well... I'm sure anything you make will be great" Miku said, slightly blushing and smiling.

Luka tried to cover up the fact that she was blushing too but she was just too red to do such a thing. She led Miku into the small living space and proceeded to the closet to put her bike away.

Miku

Her apartment was... Tiny. She didn't want to insult Luka by coming out and just saying that but it was the truth. The living room consisted of a love seat, a side table, a small desk, and a table with a television on it. There was a small kitchen attached to the living room and a hallway that probably led back to the bedroom. Judging by the rest of the home Miku figured that the bedroom was probably small as well.

She couldn't believe that Luka had lived in such a minuscule area for such a long period of time. Luka deserved better than this and Miku knew it. She wondered what else about Luka's life was depressing.

Luka had really matured physically, as expected. The femininity of her body was unbearable, and not to mention her flowing pink locks. She wanted to touch her, she wanted that body to be in her arms, warm and loved. But there was one tiny problem... She hadn't confessed yet.

Luka

She couldn't believe it, she comes home and Miku's sitting on her porch? The contest was obviously rigged and Luka was somewhat grateful for that. Now the teal haired idol sat on her love seat, in her living room, in her apartment.

She checked the fridge and realized that she really didn't have any leeks and that she would need to buy some if Miku really wanted negitoro.

"Miku, I'm afraid that I'm out of leeks, I know it's your favorite food... Would you like me to go to the store and buy some?" Luka asked

"No no, we don't have to have negitoro, we can just order pizza or something, I don't want to be a burden" Luka could see the disappointment in Miku's eyes as she suggested the alternative.

She didn't know what possessed her to do it but she walked over to Miku, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"It's okay... I know a pizza place where you can order special toppings so you can still have leeks..."

The soft tone she used startled her, and when Miku snuggled into her arms she was even more surprised.

"You smell good..."

Luka's heart rate accelerated, it was... envigorating. She hadn't felt something like this in a long time and it was great. She wasn't exactly sure why though, I mean, it was just Miku... She decided that it was probably because they hadn't seen each other in so long, that must have been it.

They sat there for what seemed like only second but ended up being a half an hour. Luka looked at her watch and remembered that she still needed to order pizza.

"Miku... I need to go and order the pizza..."

"Awww... Why can't you just stay here and cuddle with me Luka~?"

Luka giggled, she hadn't laughed in a while either and it was... nice, "Well... Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Than think about that, If i stayed here than you wouldn't get food" Luka stated

"Aww... You always gotta go and ruin the fun, you're such a meanie Luka!" Miku fake pouted and Luka... Well she found it adorable.

She got up off the couch and Miku continued to sit there pouting. After ordering the pizza she returned to the love seat, sitting on the other side of Miku. She grabbed the television remote from the side table and proceeded to power it on.

"Would you like to watch anything in particular?

Miku snatched the remote from Luka's hands and changed the channel to watch some anime...

-x-

Miku didn't even know what this anime was but it was a chance to get closer to Luka, and that was something she needed. She sat for a couple of minutes before deciding to lay her head on Luka's shoulder, earning a great blush from the pink haired beauty.

The anime ended and Miku cuddled closer into Luka's arm.

"Luka? How much did you miss me? What was it like living without me?"

"Well... I guess it's a bit hard to explain but... I really did miss you Miku..."

"Hmmph, I guess it's just cuz I'm an unforgettable person!" Miku said with her typical determination

"haha, yeah, I guess you could say that..."

"Luka...?"

"Yes?"

"...Do you love me?"

* * *

**A/N: **I love cliffhangers, don't you? I feel evil :3 well, be looking forward to the next chapter! Reviews are welcomed and encouraged! I just love it when you guys give me reviews soo... review plz?:3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** two chapters in one day? I think yes! I've noticed some mistakes in the previous chapter and I'm working on getting those fixed so please bear with me but for now, enjoy chapter four~

* * *

"_Do you love me?"_

The words lingered in Luka's head, making her wonder... did she love Miku? She had heard of homosexuality and actually dated girls in the past, but that wasn't something she had to think about right now. This was Miku, her childhood friend... She knew it was wrong, but she just felt different around the girl. She was always happy whenever Miku was around and always depressed when she left... So why? Why did she love Miku? That was the only thing left to ponder about, but she had to give an answer and she had to give one now.

"No..." She said pulling Miku's face up to hers to find tears welling up in the teal haired girl's eyes "I don't love you, I couldn't possibly explain this feeling I have for you, but I would say it's something much more than love. I'm not even sure why yet, but i know that when I'm around you it makes me happy and that's something that I really missed..."

She kissed her. Luka kissed Miku right on the lips. Her lips tasted like leeks... Figures, but it was nice... It was incredible, all those unknown emotions that she lived with for all those years seemed to explode. She loved Miku... No, she didn't love Miku, love wasn't a strong enough word to describe her feelings. But it seemed that love was the strongest word she knew.

-x-

Her lips were soft and tasted faintly of tuna. Luka Megurine loved her. The one she had sought after for all those years, the one that she loved more than anybody else, the one that was kissing her right now... She loved her. It seemed like a cliche from a romance movie of some sort, but she couldn't help but want that more than anything. She wanted Luka in her life and now...

Luka broke the kiss, taking in a breath of air and seemingly waiting. Miku understood what she wanted, after all, even though she had asked, she never confessed her love to the pink haired girl.

"Luka... I love you, everything about you makes my heart beat faster and I just can't take it anymore... I want you for mine, I don't care if the public finds out, all I want is to be with you... Luka, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought that the kiss had said it all... What do you think my answer's gonna be?"

Now she was just teasing, "Luka you meanie! You're so full of surprises I could never know!" Miku pouted that pout that Luka so loved.

"Well then... do you like leeks?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I like leeks! So yes!" Miku was confused at Luka's question, trying to find the purpose of asking such a stupid thing.

"Well then... there's your answer." Luka said nonchalantly

"You like leeks? I don't get it..."

Luka busted out laughing "No, Miku, the answer is yes! Sometimes you're so thick, i swear..."

"Oh..." Miku looked away, slightly blushing.

A knocking came from the door. It was nine o'clock, who could possibly be there? Then Miku remembered, Luka had ordered a special pizza with leeks on it, just for her.

Luka walked to the door, slightly swaying her hips as she walked and Miku could help but stare. She was wearing a simple outfit, just like Miku, but it seemed to compliment her much more, showing off every curve of the girl's lovely figure. She was perfect, much better than Miku, so why? She could have any boy she wanted but she chose Miku. Although Miku was a pop sensation she didn't actually think that she had any highlighting qualities, overall she was just an average girl.

Luka returned to the small love seat with the pizza box, the smell emanating from it making Miku's stomach grumble.

"Hungry?"

"Mmm, Yes! let's eat!" Miku exclaimed, licking her lips and opening the box rather hastily.

"Geez, slow down there speed racer!" Luka grabbed a piece of pizza from the box, "Now... Say ahh~"

Miku's face turned the deepest shade of red that it possibly could, contrasting her hair in an almost impossible manner. Luka was going to feed her, her newly claimed girlfriend Luka Megurine was going to feed her...

Miku closed her eyes and opened her mouth "Ahh~"

Her tongue met with a small piece of pizza that Luka had torn off of the larger piece. Her finger lingered in the girls mouth and Miku took advantage of this, swirling her tongue around the tip before Luka removed it.

"Wow, I didn't know you were into that kinda thing Miku!" Luka giggled and winked at her girlfriend.

Miku was still tinged bright red, "I-It's nothing like that I just-" Miku was cut off by a finger pressed to her lips.

"Shh... you need to eat more, You said you were hungry, right?"

"Yeah..."

-x-

Luka fed Miku until most of the pizza was gone, enjoying having her fingers licked by the small diva. She felt much more comfortable with the idea of liking Miku after spending more time with the girl, realizing that there were many, many reasons as to why she liked the teal haired princess.

It was ten at night and Miku was starting to yawn. Even though it was early Luka didn't question why she was tired, she probably needed to get lots of "beauty sleep" or whatever. Miku yawned for about the fifth time that night.

"Miku, you need to sleep, when do you usually go to sleep?" Luka asked, pondering whether keeping her up until even ten was a good idea.

"I usually go to bed around nine thirty, why?"

"You should stay here for the night, I'll explain everything to your manager in the morning, for now you need to rest."

"Okay." the diva agreed, it couldn't hurt to stay for just one night?

Luka picked her up bridal style, earning a blush from the younger girl, and carried her to her room.

-x-

Miku stayed in Luka's arms, motionless and somewhat tranquil. The girl was taking her back to her room. She was going to spend the night in Luka Megurine's room...

Her love took her through the door to her room and lay her on the bed. The room was small, just as she expected, but she didn't need much space, she just wanted to be close to Luka. Luka straddled the girl and began taking off her pants.

"L-Luka! What are you doing?"

"Well... You don't have any pajamas so i just kinda figured..." Luka looked away, it was her turn to blush "I thought that you could just sleep in that shirt for tonight..."

"Oh! gosh, I thought you had turned into some weird pervert on me for a minute there!"

"Oh no no no! I'm no pervert..." Luka confessed, still tinged a shade of pink to match her hair.

Luka had shed Miku's pants and tie, setting them atop her dresser before changing into something more comfortable, earning a blush from her younger counterpart, and lay down on the bed, facing her.

She closed her eyes and tried to drift off into sleep but was interrupted by the younger girl.

"Luka?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you love me?"

Luka now had an answer to this question, she feared that the younger girl would ask her this question before, but now she knew, all the wonderful reasons to love Hatsune Miku...

"You're quirky, and goofy, you're obsessed with leeks, and you love to sing with that perfect voice of yours, you're gorgeous to the point where I'm jealous that other people get to see that beauty everyday, and most importantly... You're you..."

She sat there a moment, allowing the messsage to sink in for Miku and was surprised to hear such a quick response.

"I love you Luka Megurine"

"I love you too, Hatsune Miku"

They kissed a final time with the taste of sparks on their lips before falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N:** well that was sweet, wasn't it? had to change the rating for some of the stuff, but it's all good, nothing too bad. I'm not quitting here so be looking forward to the next chapter! I love feedback so please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Wow, I must be pretty bored for three updates in one day xD oh well, all the better for you guys! besides, I need to have some way to make it up to you if i don't update for a while -_- well, enjoy!

* * *

Miku awoke to her ringtone, which woke Luka as well. She crawled over Luka and grabbed her phone from her pants pocket, leaning over Luka the entire time. It was her manager...

"Yeah, what is it?" Miku asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Where are you? You left, not even telling where you were going and your concert is today! You better hurry back here so we can do your makeup and go through your choreography one last time, oh, and there's a new outfit that I want you to wear, Len Kagamine finally answered our calls and we have him booked to perform spice with you and Rin."

"If you really must know, I had an important person I needed to see..." Luka blushed at this, "And why are you having me perform with him? You know he always tries to hit on me and I'm not interested! It's sickening how many times he's tried to get with me..."

"Listen, we don't have time for you to be complaining, the concert is at eight and it's already eleven... We have lots of things to go through, so tell your little boyfriend goodbye and get over here. Oh, and if he's a commoner be careful of the public, we don't want some scandal going around in the tabloids, now do we?"

"You mean YOU don't want some scandal going around in the tabloids, I'll get there when I get there, So you can just calm yourself down and wait!" Miku hung up on her manager, not bothering to give a goodbye

"It sounds like your manager and you don't get along too well..." Luka commented.

"You could say that... I really need to get going, he's gonna chew me out when I get there, don't forget to stop by, I don't know what I would do if you didn't come..."

"Miku, you know I wouldn't miss it for the world, come here" She beckoned for the younger girl to come lower to her.

They were now face to face and Miku could feel her heart accelerate yet again, Luka always did this to her, even when they were children...

Luka cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn't short but it wasn't long either, it was just right, as expected of Luka.

"I'll be there, you can count on it."

-x-

Miku arrived back at the hotel, but not without being spotted by her fanbase and some of Rin and Len's fans as well. She ran as fast as she could through the lobby and up to the elevator where her bodyguards were waiting for her.

"52nd floor?" one of them asked.

"Yes please."

She soon exited the elevator, approaching her room. She knew her manager would be waiting there with Rin and Len, and she wasn't too excited about encountering Len again. She was just fine with Rin, in fact, they were very good friends, but Len bothered her. He thought he was some big shot playboy, and he was in his own special way. He dated women left and right but he wanted Miku, and it seemed he wouldn't stop until he had his way.

She turned the knob to the lavish hotel room and walked in, trying to ignore the fact that her manager was standing right there with Rin and Len. She grabbed a leek from the fridge and plopped down on her bed.

"And where exactly were you? What took you so long?" Her manager scolded her.

"I already told you, I was seeing an important person, and you told me to say goodbye to them so I did, have a problem?"

"Ugh, I'm not even going to bother dealing with this right now..." He sighed, "Well, you know the lyrics to spice, so I don't think we'll be having a problem with that, but we need to get this outfit on you..."

He took an outfit out from the closet next to the bathroom and Len eyed it licking his lips. Rin looked at her manager like he was crazy and Miku had the exact same expression.

"You want me to wear THAT?"

-x-

Luka was driving down the street with a smile on her face for the first time in ages, she was going to a concert, but not just any concert, the concert of her love. She had flowers in the passenger seat along with some leeks for her favorite diva. Life was finally starting to look up for the pink haired girl.

She tried to find a place to park around the stadium but she couldn't find a single spot. 'Miku must be really popular...' Luka thought as she finally found a parking spot. It was a little walk from her destination but she didn't mind.

She approached the big stadium and waited in a long line of people to get to the front. As she neared the building she noticed a sign that said if she had a VIP pass she could just go ahead and skip through the lines, 'Well that would have been nice to know in the beginning' Luka sighed, and went through the door, earning a few odd looks from the people in line.

She checked the map that was pinned on the inside wall to see where her seat was. A-52... Right in the front row, smack dab in the middle... Had Miku planned this too?

Luka went through the doors of the actual stage part of the stadium and was in awe, there were so many people... Luka didn't particularly enjoy other people, but it was for Miku, so she squeezed her way through crowds of people and finally reached her seat.

The pink haired girl sat down and sighed.

"This should be an interesting night..."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, hope that got your attention! I need to pick the story up a little bit or it would have ended in this chapter, and we wouldn't want that now would we? ;3 Be looking forward to the next chapter for more surprises! Until then~


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I know, I'm a bit later than usual for updates, but forgive me! I decided to take a little vacation -_- it is my summer break after all, no? I'll try to finish up all of my other stories before thursday because well... I'm actually GOING on vacation then xD well, hopefully you're liking it so far! read and review plz? :3

* * *

Luka had sat through most of the concert, there was only the grand finale left, and it seemed that they were really going all out for this. Supposedly the Kagamine twins were appearing to sing a song called "Spice". Luka had heard of the twins, but had never actually listened to their music, so this song was all new to her, unlike the ones sang by her teal haired diva.

The lights were all killed except for those illuminating the stage. Glow sticks were raised, some even shaped like leeks, which Luka found funny. Machines poured smoke onto the stage, giving it a more mysterious essence, and then a blonde haired boy appeared on stage.

The boy was dressed in a rather casual outfit, but somehow it looked different than just so. He wore a white button down shirt with the topmost buttons undone, reading glasses, and... a ponytail? Luka thought it was a little strange for a boy to have such long hair that he can put it in a ponytail but it must have had something to do with the fact that he was an idol.

Next a blonde haired girl appeared, looking much like the boy, but instead wearing a typical schoolgirl outfit, nothing unusual about that. Luka sat and waited for her princess to come through the curtains as the twins had, but her wait was much longer than expected.

-x-

"You can't make me go on stage like this!" Miku shouted from behind the curtains

"It's a duty to your fans Miku! Look at all of them, waiting out there for their favorite pop idol to come out and sing for them, what are you waiting for? get out there!" Her manager pushed her out of the curtains and she stumbled, fumbling with the short skirt she was wearing.

Miku blushed, walking with the utmost care, as not to let anybody get a view of something they weren't supposed to see. She was wearing a very short skirt that barely covered her panties, a dress shirt with most of the buttons removed that didn't even go past her belly button, and long stockings with bows on them.

She could see her, right there in the front row, her pink haired love was looking right at her. Her fans clapped and yelled, whistles coming from her male fans and even a couple of female fans. But they didn't matter, Luka was just standing, looking at her. What could she possibly have been thinking?

-x-

When Miku walked onto the stage everybody cheered and whistled, looking at her like she was a simple piece of meat. But this wasn't right, why would she be wearing something so revealing? Why would her manager being doing this to her? Miku was a modest girl... This had to have been a publicity stunt.

Although it was a revealing outfit, Luka couldn't help but gape at how amazing her Miku looked in it. Her fit body was only outlined by her provocative clothes, her slender legs and gorgeous tummy for all to see. Nobody but Luka should be seeing such a gorgeous sight, for Miku was hers and hers alone.

The music started and the boy, Len, started singing. The lyrics to the song were even worse than the outfit they had put her beloved in. Such dirty lyrics shouldn't belong in the same place as such an innocent girl.

She could see it, Len was all over her, rubbing up against her and obviously trying to seduce her. The boy had a hungry look in his eyes and Luka knew what it meant, he was going to take her whether she liked it or not.

Luka had to do something, the song was nearing its end and Len was still all over Miku. She could tell that Miku didn't like it, it was completely obvious, but Len was taking this too far.

Don't screw with Luka.

She jumped onto the stage and the audience gasped, some even looking at her with envy. Bodyguards tried to stop her but only one thing was her concern right now, Miku. She grabbed Len and pushed him aside from her love, only to be attacked by the boy.

"What the fuck are you doing? You can't just jump on stage and act like you own Miku. Besides, she would be better paired with an idol, and a REAL man at that! So just go back to your spot and don't screw with me again"

"Luka!" Miku cried from afar, tears were welling up in her beautiful blue eyes.

"I believe that you're wrong here young boy... Miku is mine, and I don't want some filthy boy rubbing up against her, if you ever make my Miku uncomfortable again, I promise, you won't like the results."

Luka threw the boy off of her, looks like that time she spent trying to learn judo came in handy. She ran as fast as she could to her love, no more obstacles in her way, and embraced her.

"I'll never let him touch you like that again." Luka said, with an air of possessiveness.

"Luka..." Miku leaned in for a kiss but was met by the pink haired girl's finger.

"Shh... not right now, we don't want a scandal, now do we?" Luka giggled

"Screw the scandal, I think what you just did deserves a kiss. now come here you~"

Miku kissed Luka, long and slow, earning cheers from the audience and whistles from many of the men.

"Perverted men... how sickening, let's get out of here." Luka said, taking the hand of her girlfriend.

"Not so fast!" said a voice from afar, "You think you can just run out like that?" It was Miku's manager

"You know what? I quit!" Miku shouted, earning gasps from the audience.

Miku and Luka ran off together, through the crowd of people who were cheering for them even more.

"Luka, I love you

"I love you too Miku"

* * *

**A/N:** D'aww... that was cute, wasn't it? I'm thinking about adding in an omake. so be looking forward to that! but for now, this is the end... It's been a long journey full of yuri, but I have to say... I love writing for you guys! your reviews just brighten up my day! so review? for the catgirls?


	7. Omake

**A/N:** I know I promised some kind of an omake so... here it is! sorry i havn't been writing as much lately, I've had some err um... Relationship issues, so to say... so if anybody's looking for a lesbian girlfriend you know what to do ;D haha, just kidding xD so enjoy this err... SPICY little story that i've whipped up for you lovely readers.

* * *

Miku sat on the couch in her's and Luka's apartment, it seemed like it had only been a couple of days since Miku had quit her job as an idol, but it was completely worth it. She was with her Luka and nothing else mattered in the world.

As she sat there she couldn't help but become anxious as to when her love would return from her job. Miku offered to prepare dinner for the girl even though she wasn't the best at cooking. She decided on a simple dish that required both tuna and leeks so the both of them would be happy... but there was one small problem, she was out of tuna.

Miku ran about the house desperately looking for some tuna until she came to her's and Luka's room. She had forgotten that the pinkette often kept tuna in the mini-fridge beside their bed. Miku opened up the fridge and to nobody's surprise, there was tuna sitting there in the top shelf, but that wasn't all she found...

In the very middle shelf there was a magazine with a very distinct label telling the teal haired girl not to toush it and especially not to read it, but poor Miku's curiosity had gotten the better of her, so she took the magazine out and carried it, along with the tuna, to the kitchen.

As soon as Miku had finished preparing the meal she decided to take a look at that magazine. She hadn't realized it before but the magazine cover was rather... provocative to say in the least. There was a small, innocent looking girl in the arms of a much larger seductive woman. Miku was already tinged a light shade of pink from what she had seen just here, she didn't know if she should go further or not.

Sadly her curiosity got the best of her once again and she opened to the front page, it took awhile but she finally got to the table of contents.

"well this looks interesting" Miku said, staring at an article labeled 'playtime with our favorite kittens', "Must be a magazine about animals! maybe Luka's thinking about buying us a pet! I hope she gets us a cute little kitten!"

Miku turned to the page, not bothering to look at the other articles in the magazine and what she saw left her stunned. Her face was burning up as she witnessed many girls scantily clad and wearing kitten ears, practically begging for your attention, but the article indicated there was much more than just this!

Miku flipped through the pictures, trying to keep a hold on herself as she looked at these amazingly beautiful girls, doing some of the most dirty things she had ever seen! She decided to end her little "reading session" there and quickly placed the book back on the counter.

Miku went to go watch television, but it seemed it was all in vain as her love soon came through the door.

"Honey, I'm home~" Luka said, trying to be the typical 'man of the house'

Miku giggled at her failed attempt and rushed up to hug her "You've been working so hard lately so I decided to make dinner! it's negitoro!"

"Yum! my favorite! just let me go put my jacket up and I'll be right with you, you can go ahead and fix me a plate."

Miku left Luka to go and prepare dinner for the both of them but soon realized something... She had left the magazine right on the counter.

"Hey Miku?" Luka shouted from the living room, obviously coming closer.

"Yes, dearest?"

"Have you seen my magazine, you know, the one that said not to touch it?" Luka asked, standing in the kitchen doorway, "Oh, nevermind, I see that you've already found it for me."

Luka's reaction was not at all how Miku had thought it would be, if anything it was a lot more... seductive? that can't be right...

"So did you enjoy reading it, _kitten_?" Luka asked, knowing very well that this would provoke the young girl

"W-What are you talking about?! Why would I read YOUR magazine!" Miku stammered, her face red hot

"Good question, Why would you be reading my magazine unless you were really a dirty girl?" asked Luka, eyeing various 'parts' of Miku's body

"I'm not a dirty girl! I'll have you know mmf!" Miku was cut off by a certain pink haired girl kissing her hungrily

"You don't have to lie, I know you're a dirty girl, and I know JUST how to punish you"

Luka carried Miku and the negitoro off to the bedroom... this should be a long night

-x-

"Looks like that negitoro came in use after all" Luka proclaimed

"Y-Yeah..." Miku said, still dazed from what had just happened

"Well then, are you going to go through my magazines again, Miku?"

"Well... I mean, if i get this..." Miku said awkwardly

"The answer should be NO" Luka said, giggling at her girlfriend

Luka pulled the girl into a tight embrace "We should get some sleep... Tomorrow's Saturday y'know, and I have some plans for you... _Kitten_"

Miku gulped, afraid of what dirty things her love would do to her next... Tomorrow should be a VERY interesting day indeed

* * *

**A/N:** You can imagine WHATEVER you want to, all I'm saying is they must have had a very lovely evening ;D you know the drill, review as always, your guys' reviews always make me feel so warm inside! Like a little... KITTEN (see what I did there?) anyways, read and review as always! thanks for your time guys!


End file.
